Lust and Alcohol
by putraerae
Summary: "Nnggh! Aku tak akan membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak akan terjadi!"/Mind to RnR? Gomen lama update #bows
1. Booze, Sex, and Blood

**A/N:** Karena Rae lagi males bikin fict straight, Rae ga nge-update Down in the Rain dulu~ *jitak* Rae sekarang lagi mood bikin Yaoi, dan...karena fict IchiHitsu sedang menipis, Rae bikin fict IchiHitsu~ *nari-nari ga jelas* Tapi, kalo yang ini lagi threesome-an sama Grimmjow xp Ohya, Rae bikinnya sampai ngabisin berapa tissue lho. Bukan karena nangis, tapi karena pilek xD *siapa yang nanya?**tendang* Terus, ini fict lemon kedua Rae, dan yang pertama emang ga kerasa asemnya =w= Jadi, maaf kalo agak abal + lemonnya ga 'asem' u,u

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo, tapi Hisagi sama Hitsugaya punya Rae *dor*

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Lemon, almost PWP, a little bit crime, jadi, berhati-hatilah! Anak kecil, silahkan klik back!

Don't like? Click back, don't read it ^^

* * *

><p>Ichigo dan Grimmjow adalah 2 orang sahabat yang sangat dekat. Tentu saja, mereka telah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Dan sebagai dewasa yang masih lajang, sekarang mereka sedang bermalam mingguan. Berdua saja.<p>

"Hey, kau ingat, saat kau kecil, kau mirip sekali dengan adikmu, Toushirou!" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan mereka—sebelum mereka terlena dengan minuman beralkohol.

"Hahaha, tentu saja hanya warna rambut dan mataku! Hahaha." Grimmjow tertawa-tawa, mungkin karena telah terlena oleh alkohol. Ichigo segera 'menyusul' Grimmjow.

"Ya ya, kau sangat galak dan menyeramkan. Dan juga...kalian seperti pangeran es. Hahahaha." Yah, mereka telah terlena. Tiba-tiba, ide nakal muncul di dalam otak Ichigo.

"Sedang apa si Toushirou?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hik! Sedang tidur paling. Dasar...hik! Cupu...hik!" Grimmjow memang sangat menyukai alkohol.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Ichigo membisikkan rencananya sambil berbisik, lalu menyeringai, yang juga diikuti oleh Grimmjow. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat ke arah kamar Toushirou, dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lust &amp; Alcohol [Chapter 1: Booze, Sex, and Blood]<strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Lemon, almost PWP—Porn Without Plot—, a little bit crime, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Bleach **© Tite Kubo****

* * *

><p>Mereka melihat Toushirou yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tampaknya sang pangeran es sedang pergi ke alam mimpi miliknya. Toushirou yang sedang tertidur memang sangat berbeda daripada yang sedang terbangun. Saat terbangun, ia pasti memasang muka dinginnya. Namun saat tertidur, ia memasang senyum yang sangat lembut, yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun.<p>

"Kau mau memulainya sekarang?" Seringai Ichigo terlihat makin jelas. Dikuncinya pintu kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau bersamaan?" Grimmjow langsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang dipakai oleh Ichigo. Begitu pula Ichigo, ia langsung membuka baju yang dipakai Grimmjow. Mereka berdua langsung mengambil langkah ke arah Toushirou.

"Aku ambil atas, kau ambil bawah!" Perintah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow langsung mencium pipi Toushirou, tangannya membuka paksa mulut Toushirou. Dibiarkannya lidah miliknya memasuki mulut milik Toushirou. Dieksplornya mulut milik Toushirou. Mulai dari langit-langit mulutnya hingga lidah milik Toushirou. Digerakkannya lidahnya, lalu dieksplornya gigi yang dimiliki Toushirou. Lidahnya mulai 'berjalan' menuju leher Toushirou. Dibukanya baju dan dalaman yang dipakai Toushirou. Dijilatinya dada milik Toushirou.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Ichigo? Dia remas 'sesuatu' milik Toushirou yang masih terbungkus celana kain yang dia pakai untuk tidur. Dia buka bawahan yang dipakai Toushirou. Dijilatinya kaki yang, yah, lumayan pendek milik Toushirou hingga ke sela-selanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk melakukan 'puncak'nya. Dia segera berkata sesuatu kepada Grimmjow.

"Yo, Grimmjow! Aku ingin membalik tubuhnya!"

"_Go ahead_!"

Ichigo dan Grimmjow segera membalikkan tubuh milik Toushirou yang sudah polos. Grimmjow segera menindih Toushirou.

Toushirou yang merasa ada guncangan segera bangun dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi oleh dirinya. Tubuhnya sudah polos. Ia segera meronta-ronta, berharap kakak dan 'kakak'nya berhenti melakukan hal itu. Namun, tetap saja sia-sia.

Grimmjow sedang membuat tanda di leher Toushirou. Digigit dan dihisapnya leher adiknya tersebut, hingga meninggalkan berkas merah di leher putih es milik Toushirou. Dia melakukannya berulang kali, hingga bagian belakang leher adiknya tersebut dipenuhi tanda miliknya.

"Hey hey, sisakan untukku!" Kata Ichigo, masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Toushirou hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Namun tiba-tiba, dia mengerang kesakitan, seperti ada yang memasuki lubang miliknya. Tanpa permisi, Ichigo sudah memasukkan jari telunjuk miliknya, namun dia mengeluarkannya lagi. Dilapisinya jari miliknya dengan '_lotion_' yang ada di depan cermin di kamar Toushirou.

"Ini untuk menambah kenikmatanmu, Toushirou!" Ichigo segera memasukkan jari miliknya ke dalam lubang Toushirou. Toushirou kembali mengerang—lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, hei, Ichigo, kau mengurangi pekerjaanku!"

"Tch!" Ichigo segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya—memasukkan sisa 4 jari miliknya. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Membuat tanda di punggung Toushirou dengan agresif—berkat hawa nafsu dan alkohol. Toushirou yang tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu, segera bergerak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi, tetap saja 2 lebih besar dari 1.

"Hey Grimmjow! Siap-siap kebasahan~hik!" Ichigo sudah akan memulai 'kenikmatan'nya. Dimasukkannya kejantanannya yang sudah mulai menegang. Toushirou hanya pasrah dan menggertakkan giginya. Jantungnya berdebar. Dan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyakitkan. Orang yang diam-diam disukainya tengah memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam dirinya. Refleks, Toushirou mengerang kenikmatan. Toushirou berusaha menahannya, namun sia-sia. Toh, sekencang apapun ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, desahannya akan terdengar.

"Grimm, adikmu sudah pernah melakukan ini belum sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja belum! Dia kan hanya anak cupu!" Grimmjow menjawab sambil masih menikmati pekerjaannya.

Kata-kata itu membuat Toushirou merasa terhina. Ia segera mengguncang tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan kedua kakaknya tersebut. Ya, dia menganggap Ichigo sebagai kakaknya. Bahkan dia sering memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Ichi-nii. Kembali ke cerita, Ichigo sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Toushirou.

"I...argh...I want more! Aaargh!" Kata Toushirou.

"_Of course, I'll do it...hik...darlin'_!" Dan Ichigo mulai memasukkan kejantanan miliknya dengan cepat. Toushirou kembali mengerang sangat kencang. Dia keluarkan dahulu kejantanan miliknya dengan pelan. Dan, CRASH, dia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sangat cepat sebagai hadiah kejutan. Dia mainkan kejantanannya dengan beraturan—berusaha mengarahkannya ke arah yang tepat. Toushirou kembali mendesah dan mengerang—yang dapat membuat Ichigo dan Grimmjow merasa lebih _horny_ disaat mabuk. Dalam hati kecilnya, Toushirou menikmati permainan ini. Di saat itu, Grimmjow hanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya—memijat dan mencium punggung adiknya—sambil menatap iri kepada Ichigo.

'Cih, kenapa adikku ini harus menikmati milik Ichigo pertama kali? Dan aku tidak akan percaya jika ia betul-betul menikmati permainannya dengan Ichigo.' Batin Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, siap-siap untuk 'tsunami'~ hik!" Teriak Ichigo. Ichigo telah mendekati prostat milik Toushirou, dan SPLASH! Kasur tempat mereka bermain basah dengan air mani Toushirou.

"Ah, saking _horny_nya, aku akan mengikuti jejak Toushirou! Hik, ayo Grimmjow, buat adik kecil manismu duduk!" Ichigo dan Grimmjow langsung menyandarkan kepala dan badan Toushirou ke dinding kamarnya.

"Ayo Shiro-chan manis~ buka, hik, mulutmu~! Onii akan menyuapimu. Ayo, aaaam, nyamnyam" Ichigo menggoda Toushirou seperti babysitter mengurusi anak batita, sementara Grimmjow mengikat tangan Toushirou dengan ikat pinggang miliknya. Grimmjow menepuk tengkuk Toushirou dan dengan refleksnya, terbukalah mulutnya. Ichigo segera mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulut Toushirou. Toushirou segera mengemutnya seperti bayi yang mengedot dot miliknya. Grimmjow memasukkan jarinya ke dalam 'lubang' milik Ichigo, berusaha membuat Ichigo merasa lebih _horny_. Dibuatnya jari miliknya 'menari' di dalam 'lubang' Ichigo. Ichigo pun siap untuk klimaksnya.

"Nah, onii akan memberi 'susu' untuk _otouto_ tersayangnya~ hik!"

SPLASH! Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang mencapai klimaksnya. Dikeluarkannya cairan miliknya di dalam mulut Toushirou. Toushirou segera merasakan cairan tersebut dan menelannya, karena ia menikmatinya.

"Nah~ sekarang giliranku~ hik!"

Grimmjow langsung membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit tangan Toushirou bagaikan ular. Toushirou bernafas lega, lilitan ular yang mengancam keperjakaannya. Namun, perkiraannya sangat salah. Grimmjow mendorongnya dengan keras, hingga punggungnya menyentuh kasur tempat tidurnya. Toushirou mengerang kesakitan.

"Ayo kita mulai~!" Dengan penuh hawa nafsu, Grimmjow memasukkan jarinya yang telah dilapisi _lotion_ ke dalam 'lubang' Toushirou.

"Jangan pernah berfikir punyamu lebih besar, Ichigo! Hik!" Grimmjow memasukkan jari-jari miliknya ke dalam lubang Toushirou.

"Tch!" Ichigo hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan Grimmjow pada awalnya—menjilat, mencium, dan meninggalkan 'tanda' pada leher dan punggung Toushirou.

Grimmjow memasukkan seluruh jarinya perlahan-lahan, hingga jari keempatnya. Dan, dia masukkan jari kelimanya dengan kencang. Toushirou hanya bisa mendesah, mengerang dan meronta-ronta. Bagaimana tidak, saudara se-rahimnya sedang 'bermain' dengannya.

"Desahanmu seperti suara malaikat, hik, _otouto_." Kata Grimmjow sambil membuat jarinya 'menari' di dalam lubang Toushirou. Toushirou hanya bisa mengerang. Sekuat apapun dia meronta, dia tak akan bisa lepas. Ditahannya desahan miliknya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah…a…aku tak…ma…mau ber…bermain…se…seperti…i…ini d…denganmu…nii-san!" Kata Toushirou.

"Tch! Apa boleh buat! Ichigo, lakukan itu!" Ichigo segera menjilati telinga Toushirou, lalu menurunkan bibirnya ke arah mulut Toushirou. Dielumnya bibir mungil Toushirou.

Sementara itu, Grimmjow mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Toushirou. Ia berusaha mencari 'itu' di dalam sana. Ia gerakkan kejantanannya beraturan. Mula-mula, ia memainkannya perlahan. Namun, makin lama, makin cepat gerakkan yang ia buat dengan kejantanannya. Toushirou hanya bisa mengerang.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain bersama _onii_? Baiklah, rasakan ini!" Ia keluarkan kejantanannya. Dan, JLEB, ia masukkan ke dalam lubang Toushirou. Toushirou berteriak mengerang.

"Ah, kenapa cepat sekali sih, milikku keluar." Kata Grimmjow. "Nah, bersiaplah, _otouto_ku tersayang." Dikeluarkannya cairan yang dimiliki oleh para pejantan di dalam lubang Toushirou. Toushirou merasakan cairan hangat yang asing berada di dalam dirinya.

'Kenapa aku harus merasakan sperma milik _onii_ di dalam tubuhku? Kenapa bukan cairan Ichi-nii saja?' Batin Toushirou dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Hahaha, kau sangat cepat _horny _ya, Grimmjow! Hahaha."

"_URUSAI_! Daripada kau, lambat!" Grimmjow masih menikmati permainannya. Setelah puas mengeluarkan cairannya, ia langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Toushirou bernafas lega. Tapi, itu saja belum cukup bagi Grimmjow. Ia segera memasukkan kejantanannya lagi.

"Dasar serakah!" Kata Ichigo, lalu ia mengelum bibir Toushirou lagi dengan bibirnya. Toushirou menikmatinya, sehingga ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Ichigo menjelajahi mulutnya.

Grimmjow menggerakan kejantanannya, mencari jalan menuju 'sesuatu' milik Toushirou. Ichigo masih mengelum bibir Toushirou.

"I…Itsy…Itsygo…" Kata Toushirou, memanggil nama pria yang mengelum bibirnya. Ichigo yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Toushirou segera berhenti mengelum bibir Toushirou. Ia tahu bahwa Toushirou kehabisan nafas. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan permainannya, namun ia tak ingin orang yang dia sayangi kehabisan nafas dan mati konyol di saat seperti ini. Toushirou bernafas lega. Tepat saat itu juga, Grimmjow menemukan prostat milik Toushirou. Dia keluarkan kejantanannya. Lalu ia masukkan lagi kejantanannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Bersiaplah untuk mencapai klimaks keduamu, Toushirou!" Grimmjow menyeringai. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, seprai kamar Toushirou dibasahi oleh cairannya. Grimmjow dan Ichigo berbaring mengapit Toushirou.

"_Aishi Teru, _Toushirou!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan, lalu memeluk Toushirou. Mereka segera berpakaian kembali, dan memakaikan pakaian milik Toushirou.

"_A…aishi teru,_ Ichigo…" Kata Toushirou terengah.

"Jadi Toushirou…kau tidak mencintaiku? Matilah kau dan membusuklah di neraka!" Grimmjow emosi karena hawa nafsunya. Diambilnya _cutter_ yang berada di atas meja belajar Toushirou. DItodongkannya _cutter_ tajam tersebut. Ichigo dengan reflex langsung menggendong Toushirou dengan _bridal style_. Ia akan melindungi Toushirou—dengan cara apapun.

Ichigo segera memecahkan kaca dan melompati jendela kamar Toushirou yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Syukurlah, mereka berada di lantai bawah. Grimmjow berusaha mengejar mereka, namun kalah cepat dengan Ichigo. Ichigo segera mencari semak-semak dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan Toushirou di balik semak-semak tersebut. Malam penuh kenikmatan mereka berubah menjadi mencekam karena 2 hal—hawa nafsu dan alkohol.

* * *

><p>Owari? atau TBC? Pilihan ada di tangan anda! Klik kotak biru yang mungil dan di bawah ini, lalu tulis uneg-uneg anda di situ. Flame juga dipersilahkan. Arigatou sudah baca fict nista ini xp<p> 


	2. Cartel Chase Ya!

"Ngghh, dimana aku?" Toushirou terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terbaring di tempat yang asing bagi dirinya. Baju yang dipakainya pun terasa asing baginya. Ia tidak punya baju seperti yang dipakainya.

"Nah, Toushirou, _ohayou_~! Selamat datang di rumahku." Ichigo—yang sudah terbebas dari alkohol—menghampiri Toushirou. "Ayo, kita sarapan! Aku sudah membuatkan teh dan roti panggang. Gomen, aku tidak bisa masak." Tambah Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

><p><strong>Lust &amp; Alkohol [Chapter 2: Cartel Chase Ya!]<strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gore, Lime, Typo(s), Death Character, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>"Uh, oh, <em>arigatou<em> Ichi-nii. Biar aku saja yang memasak." Kata Toushirou sambil menuju dapur. "Yah, hitung-hitung, permintaan maaf karena aku merepotkanmu semalam." Toushirou menatap sendu iris hazel Ichigo. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa menit yang hening.

"Jadi...bagaimana kita kabur dari _Onii_?" Tanya Toushirou mencairkan suasana. Ichigo pun menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami malam itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Keluarlah kau, hik, pengecut! Jangan cuma berani bersembunyi, _baka_!" Kata Grimmjow. Bau alkohol menusuk halaman rumah Grimmjow. Sekilas, Grimmjow melihat sesuatu yang berwarna jingga melewati depan rumah Grimmjow. Ichigo masih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil membawa Toushirou yang tertidur pulas.

Grimmjow mengambil salah satu pot bunga dan melempari benda jingga tersebut. PRAK! Pot tersebut mengenai benda berwarna jingga tersebut. Dan itu bukanlah rambut Ichigo. Itu adalah...lampu mobil Byakuya, pria terkaya di perumahan mereka.

Byakuya yang merasa kesal langsung masuk ke halaman rumah Grimmjow dan menghajar Grimmjow dengan katana yang selalu ia selipkan di balik bajunya. Ichigo, yang melihat kesempatan tersebut, segera berlari sambil menggendong Toushirou dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

**FLASHBACK: END **

"Kudengar dari Rukia, sih, Byakuya melaporkan Grimmjow ke polisi." Kata Ichigo mengakhiri percakapannya sambil menuang sereal ke mangkuknya. "Aku cukup makan sereal saja kok, Toushirou. Kau saja yang makan masakanmu."

Toushirou terkejut. Ia menjatuhkan centong yang ia gunakan untuk memasak. Wajahnya seakan-akan membeku.

"Toushirou, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil meraba leher Toushirou.

"Ichi-nii...tolong...rahasiakan ini dari siapapun." Kata Toushirou tertunduk pasrah.

"Eh? _Nani_? Ada apa?" Ichigo menjadi sangat bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan onii memiliki _otousan_ yang berbeda. _Onii_ adalah anak dari orang yang merupakan ketua sebuah jaringan kartel_ mafia_ yang menyelundupkan senjata dan narkoba bernama Arrancar Kartel." Toushirou menarik nafas dalam.  
>"Karena itu, ia akan menjadi pewaris Arrancar, karena <em>otousan<em>nya dibunuh oleh anggota geng mafia yang lain. _Onii_ awalnya tidak mau dan ingin mewariskannya ke aku. Namun, karena kematian _otousan_nya, dia langsung bertekad untuk menghancurkan geng mafia yang membunuh _otousan_nya dan menerima warisan tersebut." Toushirou mengisi piringnya dengan daging asap yang ia masak.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyuap serealnya.

"_Baka_! _Onii_ bisa menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerangmu, Ichi-nii! Dia bisa membunuhmu karena kejadian semalam!" Toushirou menggebrak meja makan yang memisahkan jarak mereka berdua, lalu menyuap beberapa daging asap sekaligus.

"Dan juga...ia selalu bisa kabur dari polisi walaupun ada saksi mata yang melihat ia melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin, sekarang polisi yang menangkap onii sudah masuk rumah sakit." Toushirou menundukkan kepalanya.

"Toushirou..." Panggil Ichigo untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu..." Ichigo memeluk Toushirou dari belakang—Toushirou tidak tahu bagaimana Ichigo bisa secepat itu ia ke belakang dirinya—dan membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya di dada Toushirou.

"_Arigatou_, Ichi...mmph" Mulut Toushirou sekarang sudah disambar oleh Ichigo. Dielumnya mulut Toushirou. Toushirou hanya menikmati jalannya permainan. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawah Toushirou, yang membuat Toushirou membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Ichigonya masuk. Ichigo memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Toushirou. Dijelajahinya "gua" milik Toushirou. Diabsennya seluruh gigi mungil Toushirou. Toushirou yang menikmati hanya mendesah.

"Ichi-nii...o-oksigen!" Toushirou merasa pengap karena kehabisan oksigen. Ichigo langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Toushirou bernafas lega.

"Toushirou, bolehkah aku...memilikimu?" Tanya Ichigo setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Toushirou hanya tersipu, pipinya merona merah.

"Ichi-nii...aku...aku ingin menjadi milikmu." Kata Toushirou.

Mereka bercumbu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang—tidak, 2 pasang—mata memata-matai mereka.

"Ulquiorra kepada Grimmjow-sama. Saya melihat target bercumbu dengan adik anda." Pria bermuka pucat tersebut menghubungi atasannya tersebut dengan ponselnya.

_"Nah, Stark, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"_ Kata Grimmjow di seberang ponsel mereka.

"Baik, Grimmjow-sama." Kata Stark dingin, dan mengisi senapannya dengan peluru. Dibukanya kaca jendela mobil tersebut, lalu dibidiknya target berambut jingganya. Suara tembakan tersebut ternyata terdengar hingga ke telinga Ichigo dan Toushirou. Ichigo yang mengetahui kalau itu ciri khas suara senapan yang dimiliki Arrancar kartel—dia mengetahuinya karena Grimmjow pernah meminjamkan beberapa senapannya—langsung merunduk dan melindungi Toushirou.

_PRANG_! Kaca jendela ruangan mereka berada pecah karena tertembus oleh peluru berkecepatan tinggi. Ichigo dan Toushirou menghela nafas karena berhasil selamat dari peluru itu. Namun, punggung Ichigo dan tangan kanan Toushirou terserempet peluru yang mengandung racun di dalamnya. Jika seseorang terkena peluru tersebut, lukanya akan menganga lebih lama dari biasanya. Itulah yang Toushirou tahu apa keistimewaan peluru Arrancar kartel.

"Bajingan! Keparat! Beraninya hanya menggunakan _sniper_! Kalau kau bernyali, serang aku dari dekat, _baka_!" Ichigo berteriak setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Toushirou tentang keistimewaan peluru tersebut sambil menekan luka Toushirou. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya.

"Hoy, Ishida, ini Ichigo! Bisa kau bawa obat untuk orang yang tertembak peluru milik Arrancar kartel?" Ichigo menghubungi Uryuu Ishida, salah satu teman dekatnya yang lain.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan ke sana." Kata Uryuu. Ichigo langsung menutup ponselnya.

"Toushirou, biar kuceritakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, hal yang bahkan oniimu tidak ketahui." Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah pewaris geng mafia lawan Arrancar Kartel. Aku...adalah ketua The Soul, geng mafia yang membunuh _otousan_ Grimmjow, Sousuke Aizen." Toushirou terkejut. Orang yang berada di dekatnya adalah musuh _onii_nya.

"Dan orang yang tadi kuhubungi, Uryuu Ishida..." Ichigo menarik nafas. "...adalah pembunuh Aizen Sousuke." Keheningan yang sangat canggung terasa di ruangan itu.

**Toushirou's P.O.V.**

Jadi...memang sudah seharusnya Ichi-nii dan _onii_ saling benci? Memang sudah karena ikatan darah mereka saling membenci? Kenapa mereka bersahabat? Apa karena kepolosan mereka?

"Ichi-nii, bo-boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Ichi-nii sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_Anoo_..." Entah kenapa aku lupa apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Ohya, Toushirou, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah memberitahu _onii_mu rahasiaku ini." Ichi-nii mengusap kepalaku pelan dan hangat. Berbeda dengan _onii_ yang selalu memukulku dan memperkosaku tiap ada kesempatan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau memanggilnya _onii_. Namun, janjiku pada _okasan_ lah yang membuat aku tetap memanggilnya _onii_. Tangan kiriku membelai pelan pipi Ichi-nii.

"Tentu saja, Ichi-nii." Aku berusaha untuk mengangkat tangan kananku, namun lukaku melebar. Ah, ini pasti pengaruh dari peluru _onii_.

_BRAK_! Pintu rumah Ichi-nii didobrak oleh seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai kacamata.

"Ishida, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Ichi-nii berkata sambil merintih kepada pria tersebut. Dibelakang pria tersebut, terdapat 2 wanita yang sangat..._sexy_. Yang satu berambut coklat muda lurus yang dibiarkan tergerai, yang satunya berambut hitam dan dikepang.

"Jangan bergerak! Lukamu bisa tambah parah jika kau bergerak!" Ishida mencegah Ichi-nii untuk bergerak.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Setelah di obati oleh 2 wanita yang menemani Uryuu, Ichigo dan Toushirou merasa lebih baik. Tiba-tiba, Toushirou ingat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Ishida-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Toushirou bertanya sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Uryuu dingin.

"Uh, oh, _anoo_, Ishida-san. Aku tahu hal ini dari Ichi-nii." Toushirou berkata dengan gugup.

"Cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu!" Kata Uryuu.

"Mmm, Ishida-san, kenapa kau membunuh Aizen Sousuke?" Toushirou bertanya dengan perasaan gugup bercampur penasaran.

"Hhh, si brengsek Sousuke? Baiklah, biar aku ceritakan padamu." Uryuu menutup tasnya dengan kasar. "Orihime, Nemu, tolong taruh tasku di mobil dahulu! Aku masih ada urusan." Kedua wanita yang diketahui bernama Orihime dan Nemu tersebut langsung menuruti perintah Uryuu.

"Saat itu, aku dan Sousuke adalah teman minum yang berusaha menjalin hubungan antara Arrancar Kartel dan The Soul. Aku dan dia terpengaruh alkohol. Kami berbicara tentang kehebatan kelompok masing-masing. Dia marah dan menantangku untuk melawannya satu lawan satu untuk membuktikan kelompok mana yang paling kuat. Aku menerimanya. Dia sudah menodongkan pistolnya, tapi aku berhasil membalikkan pistolnya. Tanpa sengaja, aku mengarahkannya ke jantungnya pada saat dia menarik pelatuk. Dia tidak menyadarinya—karena mabuk—dan..." Uryuu meminum minumannya.  
>"Yah, kau tahulah. Dia menembak jantungnya sendiri dan si Grimmy kecil <em>onii<em>mu itu melihatnya. Aku hanya kabur dari sana. Toh, anak brengsek itu tak akan bisa menangkapku." Kata Uryuu merendahkan Grimmjow. Toushirou hanya mendengarkannya dengan tenang.

"Ishida, menurutku, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Arrancar Kartel. Mereka memata-mataimu." Kata Toushirou memperingatkan Uryuu.

"Mereka hanya _kartel_ payah." Kata Uryuu merendahkan.  
>"Sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne."<p>

Uryuu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia tidak menyadari jika sebuah sedan merah mengikutinya sejak awal.

"Ishida-san?" Orihime memanggil atasannya itu.

"Ada apa Orihime?" Ishida tidak menengok sekalipun kepada Orihime. Ia masih berkonsentrasi terhadap jalan yang berada di depannya, berusaha menyelip diantara mobil-mobil di depannya agar tidak terlalu membutuhkan waktu.

"Anoo, Ishida-san...apakah anda menyadari kalau di belakang anda ada sebuah sedan yang mengikuti kita?" Kata Orihime. Ishida menengok ke arah kaca spion mobilnya. Ishida mengernyitkan matanya.

"_Déja vu_..."

Sementara itu, di dalam sedan merah yang dikemudikan oleh Stark, Ulquiorra hanya memperhatikan sedan hitam di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Grimmjow-sama, Stark tidak dapat membunuh target, namun kami menemukan orang yang membunuh Aizen-sama." Kata Ulquiorra datar kepada orang yang berada di seberang ponsel hitamnya. Grimmjow—yang sedang dihubungi oleh Ulquiorra—hanya tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Bagus. Bawa tubuhnya kepadaku, hidup atau mati!" Kata Grimmjow sambil menutup ponsel _flip_nya, lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Diambilnya alkohol yang berada di dekatnya, lalu diminumnya cairan memabukkan tersebut.

"Szayel!" Grimmjow memanggil salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ya, Grimmjow-sama?" Szayel segera datang menghampiri Grimmjow sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Buatkan cairan pembunuh yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh Isshin Kurosaki sialan itu! Aku membutuhkannya..."Grimmjow meneguk alkoholnya lagi. Organ-organ tubuhnya terasa terbakar. "Untuk membalaskan dendam ayahku!" Grimmjow kembali tertawa. Szayel hanya melihatnya dalam diam.

"Baiklah, Grimmjow-sama."

Kembali ke Uryuu, yang sudah menyadari kalau dia sedang diikuti oleh anak buah Grimmjow. Dikendarainya sedan hitam kesayangannya dengan kencang.

"_Ladies, it's show time!_" Uryuu segera menekan pedal gas mobilnya. Dipercepatnya kecepatan mobilnya.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian jika kalian ingin 'dada' kalian selamat!" Uryuu menaikkan kecepatannya lagi sambil menyalip mobil yang berkerumun di jalan-jalan Karakura. Ratusan mobil yang berada di depannya bukan apa-apa baginya. Sementara itu, Ulquiorra dan Stark berusaha mengejarnya.

**Uryuu's P.O.V.**

Aku tetap mengemudikan sedan merah kesayanganku hingga bayangan sedan hitam yang mengejarku tidak terpantul di kaca spionnya. Setelah merasa aman, aku segera memperlambat laju sedannya. Aku anggota mafia, jadi aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi dan pemerintah. Namun, pada saat yang sama, ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Aku tidak mengenali nomor penelponnya.

"Halo, Ishida Uryuu disini!" Kataku sambil mengangkat ponselku.

"_Oh, halo Ishida Uryuu, masih ingat aku?"_

_DHEG_! Perasaan _Déja vu_ kembali muncul di dalam diriku. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Tunggu dulu! Aku memang sudah pernah mendengar suara ini. Suara saksi pembunuhan pertama yang kulakukan.

Grimmjow. Grimmjow "Jeagerjacques" Sousuke. Bocah brengsek itu! Segera aku lanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan bocah yang penuh dengan omong kosong ini.

"Ya, ya, aku 'merindukanmu', Grimmjow Sousuke" Aku hanya berkata dengan kesal. Bocah ini, sok sekali sih! Kau kira kau bisa melawanku?

"_Wah, wah, kau masih ingat denganku, ya, tuan kacamata."_

"_Urusai_! Mau ada perlu apa kau? Lagipula, anak buahmu sudah tidak bisa menangkapmu, _Nino*_!"

"_Jangan panggil aku Nino! Jangan lengah, paman pengecut! Sebaiknya jangan hanya lihat ke belakang, tapi…lihatlah ke depan._" Aku langsung mengarahkan penglihatanku ke depan. Kulihat seorang pria yang membuatku kembali "bernostalgia".

Pria itu mendekatiku sambil menodongkan sebuah _hand gun_ ke kaca sedanku. Nemu segera mengeluarkan pistol yang kuberikan padanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi, terlambat! Pria itu sudah menembakkan _hand gun_nya. Peluru dari _hand gun_ tersebut menembus kaca sedanku, lalu menembus bantalan kursiku, nyaris mengenai diriku.

"Jangan senang dahulu! Akan kujelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh peluru tersebut." Pria tersebut…sepertinya aku kenal! Dia, kalau tak salah, adalah anak buah Sousuke yang selalu bertingkah bagaikan dirinya kuat. Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu memasukkannya ke kan

"Peluru tersebut berisi mesiu yang membuat daerah sekelilingnya mudah terbakar. Jadi, nikmatilah detik terakhir hidup kalian!" Pria tersebut melangkah meninggalkan sedanku.

"Ingat baik-baik nama pencabut nyawa kalian bertiga. Di Roy Linker." Pria itu, Di Roy, melemparkan sebatang korek api, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"_Hasta Aqui*_, Ishida Uryuu." Kurasakan sebuah ledakkan yang sangat keras. Yang terakhir aku lihat adalah warna jingga kemerahan api yang berkobar, diiringi dengan kegelapan.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Di Roy meninggalkan lokasi ledakkan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Disulutnya sebatang rokok, lalu dinaikinya _SUV_ hitam yang ia kendarai. Ia kendarai terus _SUV_nya hingga sampai di sebuah rumah mewah. Dimatikannya batang rokok yang ia hisap, lalu dibuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Di Roy memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, lalu menghampiri pria berambut biru terang yang memegang sebotol _whisky_.

"Grimmjow-sama, saya telah melaksanakan tugas yang anda berikan." Kata Di Roy sambil mengambil sebotol alkohol.

"Bagus! Sekarang, berikan aku tubuhnya! Cepat!" Grimmjow membentak Di Roy, lalu kembali meminum cairan yang sangat memabukkan itu. Di Roy segera membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi.

"M-maafkan saya, Grimmjow-sama! Saya…" Di Roy bingung tentang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ahaha, hik, kau tahu kan, hik, apa hukumannya kalau kau, hik, menghancurkan tubuhnya, ahaha, Di Roy Linker~?" Grimmjow berkata sambil mabuk.

"A-a-ampuni saya, Grimmjow-sama! S-saya…" Tubuh Di Roy bergetar, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu!" Grimmjow segera melempar botol _whisky_nya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Diambilnya sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Mari kita laksanakan hukuman untukmu, Di Roy!" Bisik Grimmjow menyeramkan di telinga Di Roy. Dibukanya atasan yang dikenakan Di Roy. Pikiran Di Roy berkecamuk, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh atasannya.

Grimmjow segera menyambar lengan kanan Di Roy. "Aku tahu, bahwa kau meledakkan tubuhnya, Di Roy Linker." Grimmjow segera menggigit lengan putih mulus milik Di Roy.

"Kau tahu, disini sangat terasa daging Ishida Uryuu, Di Roy." Grimmjow melanjutkan gigitannya, yang berhasil melubangi lengan Di Roy. Di Roy langsung menjerit kesakitan, berusaha memanggil siapapun untuk menolongnya. Namun, jeritan memilukan tersebut tidak tertangkap oleh telinga siapapun—kecuali dirinya dan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat, lalu menusuk kulit lengan Di Roy. Di Roy kembali menjerit pilu. Grimmjow kembali tertawa dengan garang, penuh dengan hawa nafsu.

"Itu hukuman bagi lenganmu yang sudah menembakkan _hand gun_ nistamu yang kau 'pinjam' dari Szayel, Di Roy!" Grimmjow kembali membentak Di Roy. Di Roy hanya memandangi lengannya yang telah berlumuran darah dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Itu saja belum cukup?" Kata Grimmjow sinis. Grimmjow langsung menendang tubuh Di Roy, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan sarkastis.

"Bersyukurlah, karena kau masih hidup setelah tendanganku menghancurkan isi perutmu!" Grimmjow kembali memberinya tendangan.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, kenapa kau meledakkan 'makan malam'ku!" Grimmjow menatap tajam Di Roy, lalu menusuk dadanya dengan pisaunya.

Dibelahnya dada Di Roy yang tertusuk dengan pisaunya. Di Roy mengerang kesakitan, menatap penuh permohonan maaf kepada Grimmjow. Darah segar masih keluar perlahan-lahan, membasahi tubuhnya.

"Wah, wah, kau ternyata kuat ya? Kudengar kau sangat bangga dengan kekuatanmu hingga menyombongkannya kepada teman-temanmu ya?" Grimmjow menarik pistolnya, lalu menodongkannya ke dahi Di Roy.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Kau hanyalah…" Grimmjow menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Di Roy, lalu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.  
>"…sampah di kartel ini, <em>baka<em>!" Pisau perak tersebut mengarah ke paru-paru Di Roy, menembus paru-paru hitamnya—karena pengaruh rokok yang sering dihisapnya. Perlahan-lahan, pisau tersebut menembus paru-parunya, mengenai "sumber kehidupan" Di Roy. Jantung Di Roy langsung berhenti berdetak. Sobekan yang dibuat oleh pisau Grimmjow cukup besar, hingga berhasil memberhetikan detak jantungnya.

Grimmjow kembali memandang tubuh Di Roy yang terbaring dan bersimbah darah dengan tatapan sarkastis. Digerakkannya pisau tersebut hingga membelah dua tubuh Di Roy, lalu memperlihatkan isi tubuh Di Roy yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hukumanmu adalah…menjadi 'makan malam'ku." Grimmjow tertawa ganas. Dijilatinya darah milik Di Roy.

"_Itadakimasu_~!" Grimmjow tertawa dengan keras, lalu memotong-motong bagian dalam tubuh Di Roy bagaikan plastisin. Ditusuknya isi perut Di Roy bagaikan itu adalah bantalan jarum. Dijilatinya "makanan" miliknya dengan penuh kenikmatan dan nafsu.

"Ichigo, kau kalah satu langkah dariku~!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamus::<strong>

**Hasta Aqui:** Tamatlah riwayatmu (Coba buka deh, jilid 31, yang sampulnya si _pinky_ Szayel. Disitu Uryuu bilang Hasta Aqui xp)

**Nino: **Bocah

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *_ngebaca ulang_* APBWAH? GRIMMJOW JADI RYAN JOMBANG? *_nyembur_**_padahal sendirinya yang buat_* Mungkin ini akibat keseringan nonton serial _crime scene_ gitu ya ==a.  
><em>Anyway<em>, yang lebih penting, maaf kalau ga nyambung sama chapter 1 DX. Rae jadi bikin mafia kartel gini karena:

-Rae lagi coba-coba baca KHR! (Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Itu lho, yang ada Tsuna sebagai _/coret_ukeidaman_coret/ _tokoh utama.) Kan ceritanya mafia gitulah. Jadilah ide untuk The Soul Mafia.

-Rae ngeliat temen Rae bikin _GIF _NCIS episode 1 season 8 (atau 7 yah? Aduh lupa xP) Rae inget di episode itu antagonistnya itu kerja di kartel narkoba. Karena Rae _/coret_bosensamajualannarkoba_coret/ _anak yang berbakti kepada bangsa dan negara *_eaea_*, Rae jadinya bikin kartel senjata. *_dor_**_gitu mah sama aja_* Jadilah Arrancar Kartel yang kerjaannya "jualan" narkoba sama senjata xP

_Gomenne_ bagi yang menunggu lemon IchiHitsu, Rae lagi ga mau bikin lemon. Kalo ga _mood_ kan, jadi ga nikmat entar ._. Lime aja ya? Ya? Yayayayaya…mppph! *_dibekep sama readers_*

BTW, _arigatou_ bagi yang udah review, fave, sama alert fict ini. Maaf kalau kalian semua pada menunggu lemon~! *_sakali_**_jduagh_* Sekarang, saatnya untuk bales review~!

**C****C****loveRuki**:: Grimmjow ga gila, cuma kurang waras (?) *_jduagh_* Toushirou kurang komunikatif? Kan Toushirou lagi tampil sebagai uke berpenampilan _cool_, wkwkwk XP Bayangin aja, Toushirou adalah Byakuya yang jadi uke *_Byakuya: Chire, Sebonzakura_* Arigatou udah nunggu update XD

**Shirouta Tsuki****::** Bapak kamu SBY ya? *_dor_**_malah ngegombal_* Ampun, huehehe ==V Ini udah update. Gomen kalau ga kilat TwT

**Zanpaku nee****:: **Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, pernah ada orang loncat dari jendela sambil telanjang bulet terus lari-larian~ *_dor_**_bilang aja ga kepikiran_* Kan sebagai kakak yang baik harus mencintai adiknya xp *_jduagh_* Ichi bagi-bagi uke? Kenapa Ichigo ga bagi-bagi duit aja, lumayan kan dapet duit *_jduagh_* Ini udah update. Salam kenal juga, Zanpaku nee-san ^^ *_ga tau manggilnya apa_**_jduagh_*

**chy ****k****arin****:: **Hai juga~ Gapapa kok, kotak review terbuka kapan saja, dimana saja, apa saja(?), baga…mmppph *_dibekep_* Oke, Rae bakal semangat menulis! *_pake iket kepala_* Ini udah update.

**Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han****:: **Juu~! *_lari ke arah Juu_**_nabrak tiang_* Telat? Jam berapa ini Juu, hah, JAM BERAPA? *_jduagh_**_korban iklan_* Ini sudah daku lanjutkan~ J-Juu…k-kenapa Juu-san b-bawa k-kapak? *_ngambil hyourinmaru_* Tunggu chapter berikutnya untuk lemon, oke? Tingting ;;) *_Ayu Tingting terpanggil_*

**Joker:: **Gomen, mohon baca warningnya dulu sebelum mebaca fict.

Oh, ya, sebelum baca fict-fict milik Rae, **tolong** baca warningnya dulu. Kalau ga tahan sama fict _PWP _(Porn without Plot), **segera tinggalkan fict ber-warning PWP.** Kalau ga tahan sama fict _Gore _(Bloody), **segera tinggalkan fict ber-warning Gore. **Kalau ga ngerti artinya, cari dulu di google. Kan google sumber ilmu XP wkwkwk. Rae ga nerima flame yang isinya "ga ada plot" atau "terlalu bloody", karena **sudah Rae ingatkan**. Ya…kalau kurang hot atau bloody sih, masih Rae terima XD Jaa-ne~

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Protecting You, Protect All

Tiga buah peti mati sudah terkubur di bawah gundukkan tanah. Dua orang lelaki yang memiliki tinggi signifikan berlutut di dekat gundukan tanah itu. Batu nisan bertuliskan "di sini terbaring Ishida Uryuu" diusap oleh sang lelaki berambut jingga—sejingga warna langit yang menaungi mereka. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Ishida...kau adalah anggota _family_ terbaik yang pernah ada," kata Ichigo, nama lelaki itu, sambil tetap mengusap nisan lelaki bernama Ishida itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ishida. Aku...tak bisa melindungimu," gumam Ichigo.

Sementara lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya hanya membisu, menatap ke tiga kuburan di hadapannya.

"Ichi-_nii_," panggil Toushirou, si lelaki berambut putih dengan tubuh lebih pendek. Ichigo membisu, menatap nisan teman sekaligus saingannya untuk menjadi kepala family.

Mentari senja mula membenamkan dirinya. Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut, lalu memegang tangan Toushirou.

"Ayo pulang, Toushirou!" kata Ichigo. Toushirou mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lust and Alcohol [Chapter 3: Protecting You, Protect All]<strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon—both implicit and explicit, plot bunny, PWP—maybe, Typo(s), DLDR**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiHitsu, slight GrimmUlqui**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>!" Ichigo sampai di kediaman Kurosaki. Sebenarnya, ia tahu takkan ada yang menjawabnya. Toh, dia tinggal sendiri.

"_Okaeri_," gumam Ichigo. "Toushirou, ayo masuk!"

"Hai, Ichi-_nii_," kata Toushirou sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"'Ichigo', bukan 'Ichi-_nii_'. Nanti aku terlihat jauh lebih tua," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum semu. Ia melepas kemeja hitamnya, membuat dada bidangnya terlihat.

"Lagipula, kau kan pacarku," Ichigo mengelum bibir Toushirou yang siap mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Mmmph, I-Ichigo!" mulut Toushirou terbungkam. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Tenang, aku sedang tidak mau '_bermain_' di tempat tidur," kata Ichigo sambil melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya kembali sendu. Toushirou hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Kenapa Ichigo yang setiap malam selalu bersemangat untuk "bermain" sekarang tidak?

"Yo, Toushirou, aku ingin makan di luar ya?" tanya Ichigo. Toushirou mengerti, maksud Ichigo makan di luar adalah minum di bar hingga fajar.

"Aku buatkan makanan saja!" kata Toushirou, berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud Ichigo.

"Toushirou, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" bentak Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kau mau sebuah hiburan, bukan?" Toushirou memelankan suaranya, berusaha membuat Ichigo tergoda.

Toushirou membelai pelan dada Ichigo sembari mengulum bibir Ichigo.

"Mmmph, To-Toushir...mmmph!" Ichigo terkejut dengan apa yanga dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Biarkan aku menghiburmu, Ichigo," kata Toushirou, lalu menurunkan lokasi bibirnya ke dada Ichigo. Membuat tanda cinta berupa _kissmark_ di sana. Ichigo menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Toushirou.

Tiba-tiba, Toushirou mendorong tubuh Ichigo ke sofa yang berada di dekat mereka. Membuat posisi Ichigo di bawah, sedangkan Toushirou di atas. Tentu saja, itu melanggar harga diri Ichigo sebagai seme.

Ichigo segera melilitkan tangannya di tubuh Toushirou. Mengubah posisi tubuh mereka, sehingga sesuai dengan harga diri masing-masing.

"Kuterima hiburanmu, Toushirou," bisik Ichigo. Digigitnya dengan lembut telinga ukenya tersebut. Sang _uke_ hanya menuruti kemauan sang _seme_.

"Hhh, lakukan...hh...sesukamu, Ichigo," balas Toushirou.

Ichigo segera membuka pakaian Toushirou hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau...argh...curang Ichigo!" kata Toushirou sambil mengerang ketika Ichigo mulai "memainkan" putingnya.

"Iya, iya, gomen," kata Ichigo sambil membuka bajunya. Membuat dada bidangnya terlihat. Dijilatnya sekujur tubuh Toushirou, bagaikan Toushirou adalah mangsanya.

"Sudah lama aku tak merasakan betapa manisnya tubuhmu, Toushirou," kata Ichigo sambil kembali memainkan puting milik Toushirou. Ichigo kemudian bergumam, "kurasa aku harus mulai."

Ichigo meletakkan tangannya ke area pribadi milik Toushirou. Diremasnya dengan pelan kejantanan milik _uke_-nya.

"Nggh...mmh...I-Ichigo~" Toushirou mendesah, menikmati permainan yang dimainkan mereka.

"Desahanmu adalah pelipur laraku, Toushirou," kata Ichigo sambil tetap meremas kejantanan Toushirou. Toushirou kembali mengerang, menyerukan nama sang kekasih. Ichigo semakin terangsang setelah mendengar namanya disebut dengan indah.

"Toushirou, kau benar-benar ingin menghiburku?" tanya Ichigo. Toushirou mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah _seme_-ku untuk malam ini!" pinta Ichigo. Toushirou membelalakkan matanya.

"I-Ichigo? Ke-kenapa kau..." kata Toushirou gugup—dan terpotong oleh Ichigo.

"Kau ingin menghiburku kan?" tanya Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh. Hazelnya menatap sendu _emerald_ Toushirou. Toushirou kemudian mengangguk.

"_Shall I start it_?" tanya Toushirou dengan wajah polosnya. Ichigo mengangguk.

Toushirou mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya satu persatu. Desahan Ichigo terdengar ketika dua jari sudah mulai menari di dalam dirinya. Toushirou tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya menikmati permainannya. Toushirou pun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak—entah sejak kapan. Desahan Ichigo terdengar lebih kencang. Toushirou menggerakkan kejantanannya, membuatnya menari di dalam tubuh Ichigo. "Tarian" yang cukup pelan, bahkan Ichigo hampir tak merasakannya. Namun, Ichigo tetap sedikit menikmatinya. Menikmati saat kejantanan Toushirou bergerak naik dan turun.

Toushirou mengeluarkan kejantanannya untuk sementara, kemudian berkata, "kau siap, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Toushirou menghentakkan dirinya dengan kencang, hingga seluruh kejantanannya berada di dalam Ichigo. Ichigo mengerang kesakitan—dan kenikmatan. Toushirou tersenyum puas. Digerak-gerakannya kejantanan miliknya, berusaha mencari apapun yang dicari. Tangan mungilnya memainkan _nipple_ Ichigo. Desahan dan erangan mulai keluar dari bibir Ichigo.

"Tak kusangka, kau menikmati permainanku, Ichigo," kata Toushirou.

"Nggh...ahh...Tou-Toushirou! Ahh...nggh...le-lebih cepat!" Ichigo menyebut nama kekasihnya dan permintaannya di antara desahannya.

Toushirou tergoda oleh desahan Ichigo, sehingga ia mempercepat permainannya. Mulutnya menjilati leher Ichigo. "Argh, aku hampir mencapai klimaks!" erang Toushirou sambil menikmati permainannya.

Detik-detik berlalu, hingga kejantanan Toushirou berhasil menyentuh salah satu kelenjar milik Ichigo. Dan tepat saat itu juga, Toushirou merasakan klimaks dalam dirinya. Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari kedua kejantanan mereka. Cairan milik Toushirou membasahi bagian dalam Ichigo, memberikan kehangatan tersendiri di dalam tubuhnya.

"A-ambil...ahh...cairanku, Tou...ahh...Toushirou!" desah Ichigo.

Toushirou segera mengemut kejantanan Ichigo. Disedotnya cairan tersebut, lalu ditelannya cairan putih itu.

"Rasamu enak juga, Ichigo," kata Toushirou.

"Be-benar...mmphh," omongan Ichigo terpotong oleh ciuman Toushirou. Lidah mereka saling beradu, namun lidah Ichigo mengalah—membiarkan lidah Toushirou menjelajahi mulutnya. Ichigo membiarkan giginya terabsen oleh Toushirou, membiarkan salivanya bertukar dengan Ichigo.

Setelah permainan mereka selesai, Ichigo terbaring lelah hingga terlelap—mungkin karena tidak terbiasa berada di bawah.

"Semoga kau menikmati permainanku, Ichi-_nii_," Toushirou mengecup pelan dahi Ichigo, kemudian berkata dengan lirih, "_Aishi teru, my onii_."

* * *

><p>Tampak di dalam sebuah rumah mewah, dua orang lelaki beradu di bawah naungan purnama. Sang lelaki berambut biru elektrik tampak mengunci bibir lawan mainnya, seorang lelaki berambut hitam.<p>

Yang terang yang berada di atas, menerangi yang gelap. Hal itu berlaku bagi mereka. Sang biru terang memenangkan permainan dengan menimpa si hitam, yang pasrah berada di bawah si biru dalam _permainan-atas-kasur_ mereka.

"Ulquiorra..." kata si biru elektrik.

"Ya, Grimmjow-sama?" jawab si hitam yang diketahui bernama Ulquiorra itu datar.

"Jangan gagal dalam tugasmu lagi!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Hai, Grimmjow-_sama_," jawab Ulquiorra patuh sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang, cepat keluar! Hukumanmu sudah selesai," perintah Grimmjow lagi. Ulquiorra keluar dari ruangan itu, mematuhi perintah sang Grimmjow-_sama_-nya.

"Cih! Rasanya tetap berbeda dari Toushirou!" teriak Grimmjow kesal, kemudian meninju sebuah vas kaca hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Szayel!" panggil Grimmjow. Seorang lelaki berambut pink terang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Grimmjow-_sama_," kata Szayel.

"Ramuannya sudah selesai, bukan?" tanya Grimmjow. Szayel mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan tuannya. Senyum licik mengembang di wajah Grimmjow.

"Bagus," Grimmjow mengangguk dengan muka angkuhnya. "Akan kuperlihatkan definisi pembunuhan bagiku, kepala The Soul _family_, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencium bau masakan Toushirou. Segera ia bangun dan bersiap menuju meja makan untuk menikmati sarapannya.<p>

"Ohayou, Ichigo!" sapa Toushirou, tatapannya masih tertuju pada masakannya.

"Belakangmu sakit?" tanya Toushirou tanpa menatap ke lawan bicaranya.

"Sakit, tapi nikmat," balas Ichigo sambil menunggu hidangannya di meja makan.

Toushirou segera menghidangkan makanan yang telah ia masak.

Ia kembali teringat masa lalunya yang ia mimpikan tadi malam.

* * *

><p><em>"O-otousan! Apa maksudmu?" <em>

_"Ya, kelak, kau akan menjadi pewaris The Soul dan kepala family, Ichigo." _

_"Ta-ta-tapi, Otousan..." _

_"Mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya." _

_"Aku tidak mau otousan pergi!" _

_"Gomen na, Ichigo." _

_"Ti-tidak! Ja-jangan pergi Otousan!" _

_**XXX**_

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange terang tertunduk sedih. Di saat anak-anak seusianya asyik bermain dengan mainannya, ia harus menanggung beban sebuah organisasi mafia yang cukup terdengar. Di saat anak-anak seusianya hanya bermain dengan pistol mainan, ia harus berlatih menggunakan pistol yang sesungguhnya. _

_"Okasan, Otousan." isak si anak lelaki. "aku harap aku bisa melindungi kalian," ujar Ichigo—nama anak tersebut—sambil menangis. _

_"Kau ingin melindungi orang-orang terdekatmu bukan?" ujar seseorang. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesosok lelaki—yang mungkin umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun—berbaju hitam. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya tertiup angin. _

_"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ichigo." _

_Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya. _

_"Kau ingin menjadi kuat bukan?" Ichigo mengangguk lagi. _

_"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi kekuatanmu," kata pria itu sambil memberikan sebuah pisau yang cukup besar. _

_"A-apa ini?" tanya Ichigo. _

_"Simpan ini baik-baik. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan membutuhkannya, untuk melindungi apa yang harus kau lindungi," ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu. _

_"Arigatou," kata Ichigo. Lelaki itu mengangguk. _

_"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo. _

_"Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu. Hajimimashite," ucap Tensa, lalu berjalan keluar dari kompleks pemakaman. _

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?" lamunan Ichigo buyar ketika Toushirou memanggilnya.<p>

"_Nani_?" jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau bengong? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" ucap Toushirou.

"Ya ya," ucap Ichigo malas.

'_Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Aku ingin melindungi semua orang yang berharga bagiku,'_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Ichigo.

"Ichigo, ada satu pesan masuk di _handphone_-mu," ucap Toushirou sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Ichigo. "Biar kubacakan, kau makan saja!"

"Maaf mengganggu Kurosaki-_sama_! Ini saya, Renji Abarai. Markas kami yang berada di Osaka mendapat serangan dari..." Toushirou menelan ludah saat membaca sang penyerang. "...Arrancar kartel."

_'Alasan aku menerima takdirku sebagai kepala The Soul family adalah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang telah melindungi otousan.'_

Ichigo menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Ayo Toushirou, kita ke sana!"

"Ta-tapi Ichigo, aku belum selesai membaca pesanannya!" kata Toushirou.

"Kau ingin mereka dibunuh oleh _onii_-mu yang menyebalkan?" bentak Ichigo. Toushirou terdiam.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan seluruh anak buahku, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Minna-samaa~! Rae telat update (lagi) #author ga becus. Gomen na. Ini semua gara-gara UTS yang bikin stress, test ga jelas yang bertebaran, dan pelajaran yang menghabiskan waktu tidur siang Rae #dor. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang TwT

Oke, mari kita bales review /coret_yangmenipis_coret/:

**Zanpaku-nee:** Kalo dimasak, entar ribet bawa bumbunya #jduagh Si Grimmy serbatahu, jadi tahu kalau Ishida anak The Soul family xp Mmm, umur Toushirou beda…beda…#ngitung jari…berapa ya? Bayangin Toushirou baru 15 tahun, Ichigo udah 23 tahun deh xD ini udah update Zanpaku-san. Arigatou review-nya~ xD

**Chy Karin:** Sekarang update-nya xp Yah, Rae meragukan bisa update kilat u,u Arigatou Karin-san.

**Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-Han: **Tak apeu Juu yang penting review #dor Nah, lho, masukin apa hayo~? #pervert brain Hah? Juu motong kuku pake kapak? Mmm, anoo, sebenernya Juu menderita penyakit apa ya…? #kabur ini udah lemonnya. Puas-puasin ya~ Ini udah update, Arigatou revie-nya Juu xp

**Nee, readers, mind to Review?**


	4. Battlefield pt 1

**Markas Pusat The Soul Family, Osaka, pukul 9 pagi**

Grimmjow membuka paksa pintu markas _The Soul Family_ dengan bantuan cairan yang diberikan Szayel. Hisagi—yang kebetulan sedang berjaga—terkejut dengan kedatangan "tamu istimewa". Refleks, Hisagi menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Grimmjow. Pelurunya meleset, dan pistolnya telah kehabisan peluru.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kurosaki-_sama_-mu," kata Grimmjow sambil melemparkan sebotol cairan berwarna ungu muda ke arah Hisagi. Hisagi tidak berhasil dari cairan tersebut—yang menyebar di lantai ruang masuk markas.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hisagi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Ramuan itu telah memulai pekerjaannya. Isi perut Hisagi diuraikan oleh cairan itu hingga menjadi zat-zat tak terlihat. Hisagi pun lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Grimmjow—ditemani Szayel—memasuki ruangan-rungan lain, mencari anggota _mafia_ yang paling dibencinya. "Lihat balas dendamku, The Soul Family!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lust and Alcohol [Chapter 4: Battlefield pt. 1]<strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), violence, harsh words, slight GrimmHitsu, M/M, DLDR**

* * *

><p>Ichigo dan Toushirou terdiam di dalam sedan hitam yang dikendarai Ichigo. Mereka terlihat santai, tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, sebenarnya mereka tegang. Bagaimana tidak, markas pusat <em>family<em> mereka diserang oleh kartel yang merupakan musuh mereka. Seluruh anggota The Soultidak ada yang dapat dihubungi.

Ichigo mempercepat laju sedannya, menyalip seluruh mobil yang menghalanginya. Toushirou menggertakkan giginya, khawatir mereka celaka.

"I-Ichigo, ja-jangan menyetir terlalu cepat! Nanti kita celaka, _bakka_!" Toushirou berteriak kesal. Ichigo tetap cuek, lalu kembali menyetir dengan kecepatan yang dapat membuat penderita serangan jantung meninggal dunia. Toushirou pun naik darah dan kembali berteriak.

"KAU MAU KITA CELAKA? DASAR _BAKKA_!"

"Kau ingin anak buahku celaka, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Kau mau kita mati lalu tidak dapat menolong anak buahmu?" balas Toushirou. Ichigo kembali terdiam. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

><p>Mereka telah sampai di markas The Soul. Ichigo menggesekkan kartu pengenalnya, yang membuat seluruh sensor pengaman markas menghilang sehingga aman untuk dimasuki. Toushirou ikut masuk dengan takut-takut. Pasalnya, beberapa anggota The Soul pernah melihatnya sebagai adik dari Grimmjow. Ichigo memasuki ruang depan dari markas.<p>

"Bagaimana mungkin Grimmjow bisa menerobos pengaman di sini?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ku—Kurosaki-_sama_!" Hisagi—yang terbaring lemah di lantai—menyebut nama Ichigo sambil berusaha meraih kaki Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh.

"Hi-Hisagi? Bagaimana Grimmjow bisa menerobos keamanan di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sa-saya juga…" omongan Hisagi terputus oleh tembakan yang diarahkan ke kepalanya.

"HISAGI!" Ichigo dan Toushirou berteriak bersamaan. Mereka baru saja melangkah ke arah Hisagi ketika dua pisau menyentuh leher mereka.

"Ikut aku kalau kau tak ingin kucabik tenggorokanmu," bisik sosok _stoic_ yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Ka-kau…" kata Toushirou. Dia merasa pernah melihat lelaki beriris hijau itu.

"Ikut aku, atau kucabik tenggorokanmu," ulang lelaki itu. Ichigo berusaha melawan dengan menendang lutut lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya. Toushirou berusaha membantunya. Ia mencoba untuk memelintir tangan lelaki itu, namun pisau yang dipegang lelaki itu menggores lengannya.

Toushirou meringis. "_I-i-ittai_!" rintihnya sambil memegangi lengannya. Ichigo yang melihatnya segera menembak lengan lelaki itu, lalu menggendong Toushirou.

"Toushirou, kau…kau kenal lelaki itu?" tanya Ichigo. Toushirou mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "dia Ulquiorra Schiffer, tangan kanan _onii_."

'_Bakka! Sebenarnya kau ini membenci kakakmu atau masih menyayanginya?'_ batin Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Toushirou segera mengikuti Ulquiorra—yang berjalan memasuki ruangan terdekat. Ichigo yang penasaran dimana anak buahnya bertanya, "dimana anak buahku?" pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan Ichigo.

"Dimana anak buahku?" tanya Ichigo dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ulquiorra hanya diam dan tenang.

"Grimmjow-_sama_ yang akan menentukan nasib anak buahmu, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar. Ichigo dan Toushirou menjadi geram dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ulquiorra. Ichigo mengambil pisaunya, bersiap menodongkannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, _bakka_!" bentak Ichigo sambil mendekatkan pisaunya ke leher Ulquiorra.

"Sudah kubilang, Grimmjow-_sama_ yang menentukan nasib mereka," kata-kata Ulquiorra tidak berhasil membuat Ichigo puas. Ichigo kembali mendekatkan pisaunya hingga jarak antara leher Ulquiorra dan pisau Ichigo hanya beberapa millimeter.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menghentikan kegiatan Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya. Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan terlihatlah seseorang berambut biru yang tidak asing baginya.

"K-kau…" kata Ichigo.

Sosok itu tertawa pelan. "Halo Ichigo. Lama tak jumpa!" katanya sambil menjambak rambut Ichigo hingga kepalanya makin mendongak menatap iris biru sosok itu.

"G-Grimmjow, l-lama tak jumpa," balas Ichigo sambil meninju bagian _itu_nya Grimmjow dengan tangan kirinya. Grimmjow langsung merintih. Bagaimana tidak sakit, tangan kiri Ichigo—yang dipenuhi oleh cincin—meninju _itu_nya dengan sangat keras. Grimmjow segera membalasnya dengan membanting Ichigo ke lantai.

"_Onii_! Jangan kau apa-apakan Ichigo!" kata Toushirou penuh kebencian.

Grimmjow menoleh. "Oh, halo, Shiro-_chan_. Merindukan _onii_ tersayangmu?" katanya sambil mengusap rambut putih Toushirou. Toushirou menepisnya dengan kesal, lalu berkata, "_you bet_!"

"Kau yakin, Shiro-_chan_ manis~?" tanya Grimmjow. Diturunkannya tangannya ke arah leher Toushirou. Dicekiknya leher Toushirou. Toushirou mulai kehabisan napas. Ia meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow.

"Kau memang benar-benar brengsek, Grimmjow," kata Ichigo sambil menusuk kaki Grimmjow dengan pisau yang dia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. "Jangan cuma berani dengan anak yang lebih lemah darimu!"

Grimmjow—dengan reflex—menjatuhkan Toushirou—yang telah pingsan—dari cekikannya dan berusaha melepaskan pisau itu dari kakinya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Ichigo. "Terima kasih pisaunya, tapi itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuhku!"

"Jangan senang dulu, Grimmjow," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum licik, lalu menambahkan, "kau tidak tahu apa maksudku menusukkan pisauku kepadamu."

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow merasa mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya buram. _BRUK_! Grimmjow jatuh pingsan.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau pisauku mengandung racun yang akan menyebar melalui pembuluh darah?" kata Ichigo sambil sedikit menjambak rambut biru neon Grimmjow.

Toushirou terbangun dari pingsannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Grimmjow dan Ichigo. "I-Ichigo, apakah kau benar-benar akan membunuh _Onii_?" Ichigo menoleh. Grimmjow tersenyum licik, lalu menembak paha Ichigo. Ichigo jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan hal bodoh seperti itu, _bakka mikan_!" kata Grimmjow. "Szayel! Bawa ramuannya!"

Sesosok bawahan Grimmjow berambut merah muda terang datang sambil membawa jarum suntik. "Kau akan mati sebentar lagi Ichigo~! Ada kata-kata terakhir?" kata Grimmjow.

"Nnggh! Aku tak akan membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak akan terjadi!" kata Ichigo.

"Kau yakin? Jangan mengatakan kata-kata yang terlalu kuat atau kau akan terlihat lemah," Grimmjow menahan Ichigo di dinding, "Szayel!"

"_Hai'_, Grimmjow-_sama_!" kata Szayel, lalu menyuntikkan obat itu kepada Ichigo.

"Kau tahu siapa kelinci percobaan ramuan ini, Ichigo?" kata Grimmjow sambil membanting tubuh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Ichigo. Toushirou merinding melihat apa yang terjadi. Tubuh Ichigo telah dipenuhi luka akibat perlakuan Grimmjow. Darah segar menetes dari tubuh Ichigo. Grimmjow tertawa puas melihat keadaan Ichigo yang sekarang.

"Hahaha! Kau tahu apa yang membunuh _oyajii_-mu?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menggoreskan pisaunya di dada Ichigo. "Cairan inilah yang membunuh ayahmu," tambah Grimmjow sambil menggoyangkan sebotol cairan berwarna terang.

"Lalu, _aaargh_, apa hubungannya denganku, _bakka_?" tanya Ichigo balik sambil menahan luka dari goresan pisau Grimmjow. Grimmjow tertawa pelan.

"Kufufu~ Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam jarum suntik yang dipegang Szayel?" Grimmjow menambah goresan di dada Ichigo sambil memainkan rambut _orange _Ichigo. Toushirou tidak tahan melihat keadaan Ichigo.

"_Soten ni zase_!" Toushirou mengayunkan sebuah pisau—yang bisa dibilang tidak mungkin disimpan di balik bajunya. Pisau itu mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan es kristal yang cukup tajam untuk membuat luka goresan di tubuh Grimmjow.

"_Tch_! Sudah kubilang jangan mainkan pisau terkutuk itu, brengsek!" Grimmjow kembali membanting Ichigo lalu mencekik Toushirou, kemudian berkata,"matilah kau karena telah melanggar perintah _onii_-mu!"

"I-Ich-Ichigo, to-tolong a—" pinta Toushirou. Grimmjow mengencangkan cekikannya.

"Harapanmu sia-sia, Toushirou! Ichigo akan mati, _sebentar lagi_," kata Grimmjow.

Sementara itu, Szayel mulai menyuntikan cairan pembunuh ke tubuh Ichigo. "Tenanglah, _mikkan_, kujamin ini tidak akan menyakitimu kok," kata Szayel pelan. "Karena kau lebih dulu mati daripada merasakan sakitnya."

Ichigo meraung dan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan jarum suntik itu. Szayel hanya tertawa kecil. "Terlambat! Sedikit cairan pun mampu meledakkan otakmu," katanya.

Pandangan Ichigo perlahan-lahan mulai gelap. Tubuhnya merasa lemah. Ichigo berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun tidak bisa—tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan dirinya.

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO!" teriak Toushirou. "Lepaskan aku, Grimmjow!" Toushirou berusaha menepis tangan Grimmjow, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya yang mungil tidak mampu melawan tubuh kekar Grimmjow.<p>

"Tidak sopan memanggil kakakmu dengan nama kecilnya!" bentak Grimmjow. "Sebagai hukumannya…" Grimmjow menggigiti bibir bawah Toushirou hingga berdarah. Toushirou yang tidak mampu melawan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Grimmjow memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajahinya.

"Hhh, _i_-_ittai_, Grimm—" kata-kata Toushirou dihentikan oleh tamparan Grimmjow.

"Kau masih berani memanggil kakakmu dengan nama depan?" bentak Grimmjow lagi. Toushirou terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Grimmjow. Matanya berair melihat jarum suntik yang dipegang oleh Szayel telah menyuntikkan seluruh cairan pembunuh itu ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"_Sayonara, _Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Grimmjow.

Toushirou semakin memberontak, namun Grimmjow telah melepaskan tubuh Toushirou. Toushirou segera berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo," katanya pelan. "Ja-jangan pe-pergi."

Grimmjow tertawa bagaikan maniak. "Hahaha! Tidak akan ada keajaiban untuk menghidupkannya lagi! Dan sebentar lagi, The Soul _family_ akan hancur! Rasakan itu!"

"_Bangunlah Ichigo. Biarkan aku menjadi kekuatanmu."_

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>

* * *

><p>Reply Review~ (kufufu, kalian memang readers setia fict <em>coret_abal_coret/_ ini xD):

**Zanpaku-nee: **Itu…itu Rae ngetiknya pas lagi gila jadi Ichigo jadi uke-nya Hitsu. Kufufu~ _#ditombak_ Lemonnya oke? XD ga nyangka ternyata mood lemon Rae nge-boost lagi xp Arigatou review-nya~ _#bows_

**Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han: **Gapapa kok Juu'. Ayo kita bakar buku pelajaran! _#bawa Ryuujin Jakka #ditonjok soutaichou_ Masukin uang atau _masukkin_ apa hayo~ _#perv mind #dor_ Penyakit gila Rae udah tingkat dewa + shinigami + iblis + _#dibekep_ Sadar Juu! Sadar! _#tampolin_ Ngomong yang bener Juu! _#ditampol balik sama Juu_ Arigatou review-nya ya Juu~

#sigh Akhirnya update juga ni fict. Ga nyangka masih bisa update #dor Rae terlalu sibuk sama dunia nyata (dan untungnya berbuah hasil lah~) dan terlalu sibuk nonton anime. Rae udah kasih tau kan Rae terinspirasi sama anime apa bikin fict ini? Nah, Rae sekarang makin tergila-gila sama anime itu (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) u,u sampe ketawa aja ngikutin si Rokudo Mukuro #eh #abaikan

Oke, karena Rae lagi males ngetik A/N #plak Mind to RnR? Review anda penyambung kelanjutan fict ini #ngancem #plak u,u


End file.
